


Benediction of Moons

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [20]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Prompt: Oviya Pashiri x her wife pls





	

Oviya watches the way Nissa looks at Chandra.  It’s familiar; it makes her heart feel heavy with memories and longing.  Kalpana looked at her that way once.

_The moonlight shines pale and colorless across the junkyard.  Oviya takes care to watch where she steps, preferring not to twist her ankle on a discarded conduit or other piece of scrap.  And, on the other hand, preferring not to accidentally destroy something she could use with a misplaced footfall.  She bends to examine a tiny twist of copper wire, thin and filamentous enough that she may be able to use it to wind round the heart of the little swallowtail she’s currently making.  It’s astonishing the kinds of things that people will throw out._

_“I thought I’d find you here.”  Oviya turns in surprise._

_“Kalpana?  Why did you come back?”_

_The young pilot chews on her lip.  "Uh, well, for you.“  She laughs nervously.  "I was gonna be more subtle about that but I guess I’m bad at subtle.”_

_“For me?” Oviya’s not sure she understands.  Her own heart is thumping fast as the wingbeats of the little nectar-sipping bird she finished this morning.  Kalpana’s been gone from Ghirapur for three years now, running races in other cities.  Oviya wasn’t sure if she’d see her again, although they’ve exchanged letters often._

_Kalpana steps forward and gingerly takes her hand.  "I’ve missed you a lot,“ she confesses.  "I’ve got the chance of a lifetime right now–a five-year contract to pilot the_ Agni _in Ghirapur and the surrounding cities.”_

_“That’s marvelous,” Oviya says in bewilderment.  "But what does that have to do with me?“_

_“I don’t want to do it alone.”  Kalpana’s shoulders hunch inwards briefly, and then they straighten, chin going up, and she ducks her head slightly and kisses Oviya’s lips.  "I don’t want to be writing you letters for five more years.  I’d rather touch something other than dry paper at nights.  Come with me?“_

_The taste of her is sweet on Oviya’s lips, cardamom and honey.  "But my work,” she whispers._

_“I’d never ask you to give that up, but does it have to been done in Ghirapur?”_

_No.  It doesn’t.  Oviya has never thought of leaving, even briefly, but she’s nineteen, she’s never been out of the city, and a new sense of possibility is unfolding in her heart.  Why not follow her childhood sweetheart?  Who’s to stop her?_

_She nods, and Kalpana’s lips crash against hers again, her hands falling to the other woman’s waist.  Oviya moans softly, and she’s being pressed backwards.  She barely retains the presence of mind to slip the little coil of copper wire into the back pouch of her sash before she feels solid, cool metal behind her.  She’s pushed up against the side of a defunct fleetwheel cruiser on a scrapheap, kissing the life out of her best friend, and she’s not quite sure how she got here._

_She nips at the side of Kalpana’s mouth, kisses down the vulnerable hollow of her jaw and then along her collarbone.  Kalpana’s head falls back, and her hands clutch at Oviya’s back, tracing downwards and along her hips, and finally one of them ends just between her legs.  Oviya’s eyes flutter shut at the sudden burst of tingling warmth she feels in the wake of those gentle fingers, but they pass and move up to loosen the sash around her waist._

_She’s pulling at the simple wrap Kalpana chose to wear, and it’s almost surprisingly easy to free Kalpana’s breasts from inside.  Kalpana gasps and shivers as a mischievous breeze chooses that moment to twist around them both, and then Oviya’s mouth closes around Kalpana’s nipple, her tongue tweaking at it gently, and Kalpana is moaning, hands scrabbling at Oviya’s sash, and it finally comes loose._

_Oviya’s skirt unwraps, the front falling open, and she tugs at Kalpana’s wrap in turn, not bother to undo the sash, just pulling the wrap aside so that she can slide her fingers down between Kalpana’s legs._

_She’s gentle at first, fingers barely brushing against Kalpana’s nub, but Kalpana’s hips rise to meet Oviya’s fingers, and then Kalpana’s fingers are seeking Oviya as well.  Oviya moans around Kalpana’s breast, and the two of them are moving clumsily together, gasping and shuddering.  Everything is warmth and sweat.  Their legs almost entwine as they try to press closer together, and Oviya’s hand replaces her mouth on Kalpana’s breast, as her mouth moves to bite at the junction of Kalpana’s shoulder._

_The heat between her legs pulls her onwards, and she’s grinding against Kalpana’s hand and thigh, breath shuddering into her lungs.  Desperately, she kisses Kalpana’s mouth, her hips jerking up and down, warmth rising and rising, the muscles in her abdomen tensing–Kalpana is moaning against her, murmuring Oviya’s name over and over again, and the heat rises like a wave and crashes over her._

“Mrs. Pashiri?”  Oviya blinks back to the present with a slight gasp.  

“Yes,” she says distractedly.  "Yes, of course, dear.“  She hides her smile.  Nissa has looked away, and now Chandra is very obviously staring at the elf’s breasts.  These two may need a push.  Oviya makes a note to herself to see what she can do.


End file.
